


Lana Without Change

by Smolkobold



Series: Lana & Friends [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Oral Sex, Partying, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Summary: Lana the bunny is invited to a house party filled with unfamiliar faces. Among them, she meets a young raccoon named Darren and makes it her mission to lay with him.
Series: Lana & Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091276
Kudos: 1





	Lana Without Change

Lana twisted herself around and swung her arms to match, pumping her arms in rhythm with the music. She lifted her legs and swept one from one side to the other before returning it to under her before she took several quick steps forward, forming a blossom with her hands and spreading her arms into the air. Once more, she spun, pulling her legs together and gesturing with her arms towards her face. She struck the most ridiculous pose she could manage without falling over as the last note of the song ended.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the pose she had placed herself in and burst out into laughter. She didn’t look much like a pop star at all, more like a goofy kid trying to impress their parents. Just as she leaned over the table to press the “Stop” button on the cassette recorder, she heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. Quickly pressing the button with a snap of her finger, she rushed over to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

“Yo!”

“Yo!” Lana replied.

“It’s Sheff. How’s it going?”

Lana tried to avoid panting into the phone, trying to breathe away from the receiver as she spoke. “Oh, alright. Just getting a bit of exercise, how about you?”

“I ain’t up to shit. Heard about a party on the west side tonight, and I thought you’d be interested in it.”

“Tell me more.”

“Well, like I said it’s on the west side. I know a friend of the chick hosting it, but I don’t know much else. I think the address is 353 Collieton, a little bit off the corner store—”

“The one we had to pull Chance out of because he kept throwing up in the store?” Lana smirked from behind the phone.

“Yeah, that one. Thought you might want to know. It’s happening around eight tonight.”

“It’s six forty-five right now.”

“Better get going if you want to make it.”

“Are you going to be coming along?”

“Nah, I don’t give a shit about parties besides selling. Don’t think Ace or Kass is in either.”

“So it’d just be me?” Lana asked, hoping that one of her other friends might be able to attend.

“Yeah. I don’t think it’s ever stopped you before though.”

“What if I don’t want to go then?” Lana tried to defend herself. She didn’t like being labeled as a ‘party girl’ even if she showed up to most major events in the city.

“Then don’t,” Sheff said plainly. Lana felt a little dumb in her feeble protest.

“Alright. I’ll be there. Let anyone know if they want to meet me.”

“Got ‘cha.”

Sheff hung up the receiver without saying goodbye and Lana placed the phone back as well. She rushed over to her closet and dug through her dresser. She wished she would have asked Sheff what kind of party it was going to be; she didn’t want to be overdressed. After a little bit of deliberation, she reasoned that if the party was fancy, he would have mentioned it to begin with so she pulled out a cute, short sweater and some baggy pants.

After placing the outfit on her bed, she threw off the clothes she was currently wearing and rushed over to the bathroom naked. She turned the water on in the shower and stepped in, shrieking as she forgot to wait for the water to warm up. Lana rolled her eyes and waited for the water to warm up from the initial shock. Within moments, the bathroom was nice and steamy, and she leaned her forehead against the wall, taking a moment to relax.

Lana didn’t know anyone at the party, so she decided she wouldn’t bring anything expensive with her. She lathered up some shampoo in her hands and began to wash her body. She didn’t have anything on-hand to drink, so she’d likely have to go somewhere to pick some up. Thinking over the bus routes she memorized, she didn’t remember any of them being close to a liquor store. Lana brushed a matted part of her fur as she mulled over the problem.

Lana slapped her forehead with a soap covered hand as she remembered the corner store she just talked about with Sheff. As long as she wasn’t kicked out of there, she’d be able to pick up her drinks without much trouble. Lana finished up washing her fur and proceeded to shampoo her hair and clean herself inside and out using a water bottle. Lana stepped out of the shower onto the cushy mat below and began to towel herself off, opening the window to help deal with the steam.

The sun was on its way down and it cast an orange glow into the bathroom. The outdoor air was smoggy, but she appreciated how cool it felt on her body. Getting a folding stool, she sat down and began to brush and blow-dry her fur. Before she got too far into it, she ran nude over to the living room and brought over the cassette player before returning to her task. By the time she had finished, it was nearly a quarter after seven. Lana brought the cassette player back to her room and got dressed, making sure to check herself in the mirror for mistakes.

Not noticing anything amiss about her appearance, she threw on a small leather purse and took out all the cash besides $60, leaving the rest on her bed. She also threw her social security onto the bed, not wanting to have anything happen to them should she forget her wallet somewhere. Checking her drawers for anything she might have forgotten, she noticed a sealed packet of personal lubricant and threw it into one of the bill slots in the wallet in case she ran into some trouble later on. Lana pressed the “Stop” button on the cassette player and checked her clock before she headed out the door. She closed the door to her apartment and turned the key, pushing it back into her purse as she jogged down the stairwell to the lobby, and out into the city.

The bus stop was only a block over, so she made her way across an alley and checked the schedule. According to the layout, the bus was supposed to arrive in five minutes. Lana leaned against the bus stop shelter and looked around. On a bench, about ten feet from her sat an elderly ram with a sour expression. Sometimes she liked to strike up conversations with strangers, but she didn’t think he would be interested. After waiting a short amount of time, the bus rolled to the stop and the doors opened. Lana climbed inside and dropped an appropriate amount of change into the hopper and stood at one of the poles.

Although Lana was fairly used to attending parties she had no formal invitation for, it always made her a little nervous. It at least helped to know some of the people there personally, or even to know what kind of party she was attending. She hoped she had picked the right outfit since she didn’t want to stand out in a bad way. Lana looked at her wrist and realized she had forgotten her watch. Instead of that, she opted to stare out the window and watch the people walking on the street. Within a few minutes, the bus stopped next to the corner store, and she exited the bus.

Lana walked over to the corner store and pulled open the door, trying not to look suspicious. She didn’t recognize the person behind the counter, so it was likely safe. She walked over to the cooler and picked up a 6-pack of strong beer. Although it wasn’t much for some people, Lana was quite small and could easily make do with six. Although she was holding the beer, she didn’t recall the brand, just that it was decent enough and didn’t cost too much. Lana walked over to the counter and placed the beer up onto it.

“Is that everything?”

“Uhh, yeah.”

The cashier scanned the beer and checked the register.

“That’ll be twelve dollars.”

Lana passed a twenty-dollar bill to the cashier, and the cashier returned with a few bills. She placed them into her wallet without counting them.

“Do you want a bag?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Lana tucked the beer under her armpit and exited the store. She continued down the street until she saw a small gaggle of young adults smoking outside of a small apartment building. Lana slowly approached them, trying to figure out if this was the spot or not. She remembered the street, but not the exact house number.

“Hey.” A dog unceremoniously waved to her with the hand he used to hold his cigarette.

“Uhh, hi! Is this the place the party was at? The one on Collieton?” Lana smiled nervously and pointed towards her beer.

“Yep.”

“Come on idiot, say something!” the otter slapped the dog on the back, spilling a bit of his beer in the process. The dog didn’t say anything and instead opted to take a long drag from his cigarette, which he held in his other hand.

“Alright, if he doesn’t want to, I guess I’ll ask instead. Hey, how’s it going?” The otter lifted his beer.

“Uhh, pretty good. Just got here, so I’m feeling the place out.” Lana tried to sound more confident but didn’t succeed.

“I’m Will, nice to meet you.” The otter held out his hand and Lana shook it.

“I’m Lana.”

She reached over with her other hand and tried to shake his hand, but the beer slipped out from under her armpit. The cans clattered to the ground and one of them burst open, spraying the area with beer.

“Party foul,” the dog said as Lana scrambled to pick up the beer, one of which had broken from the holder and was rolling towards the street. Swiftly, she stopped the can from rolling over into the street and grasped the burst can. She pressed the can to her lips and cracked open the seal, continuing to drink from it until it was empty.

“Saved it, I think,” Lana said, laughing nervously as she held up the empty can.

“Where do I put this, anyways?”

“Wait, you finished it?”

“W-well, I didn’t want to waste it…”

“That’s pretty cool! Not often you see a girl that can shotgun like that.” Will stated with amusement.

Lana wanted to say she’d had a lot of practice but didn’t want to sound like an alcoholic, so she opted to smile instead.

“So where do we put the empties?”

“There’s a bin in the kitchen. Just toss ‘em in there and you should be good. I’d show you but my buddy here hasn’t finished his smoke.” The otter pointed in the direction of the house.

“Okay, thanks.” Lana picked up the rest of her beers more carefully this time and walked up the steps to the house. She opened the door and was immediately hit with a pungent odor of marijuana. She blinked a few times before continuing inside.

The interior of the house was dimly lit, but generally well kept. Judging by the number of people outside and parked, she guessed that there were a couple of dozen people attending. Generally, parties of this size were invite-only, so she hoped that nobody would question her presence.

Not sure where the kitchen was, she pivoted around the vaguely circular lower floor until she reached the living room. She guessed there were five or six people in the room, relaxing on the couches and chairs, and one on the floor taking a rip from a bong. Lana couldn’t recognize the film on the television, but it sounded like some sort of action movie. In the background, loud pop music blared over the volume of what was on-screen.

“Yo,” the mouse on the floor wheezed

“Uh, hey,” Lana replied.

“Want a go with it?” The mouse tilted the bong at a worrying angle as she wiggled it in front of her.

“No thanks.”

The mouse squinted for a little bit and leaned towards her before her eyes widened again.

“Lana!”

“Keri?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Keri!” The mouse shot up, scattering a small collection of cinders onto the floor as she ran up and hugged her.

“How have you been since middle school?” Lana asked, trying to think of what to say.

“Well, I moved away for a while but we ended up coming back when mom’s work changed…” She looked over to the side.

“Anyways, now I’m just chilling out while I try to think of where to go next. Independence and all, you know?” Keri smiled.

“I moved out pretty much straight out of high school and uhh, now I work at Fox Stop.” Lana smiled nervously.

“What’s the bachelorette life like? You get a lot of boys? Roommates?”

“I-It’s okay. Uhh, Hey, do you know where the kitchen is? I want to put away some stuff.” Lana motioned to the side.

“Oh, just through here and around the corner. There’s a big bin. You can’t miss it!”

“Thanks.”

Lana hopped past the TV set, trying to block the screen for as little time as possible as she weaved between the people in the living room and ducked into the back porch. She turned to the side and found the kitchen, which was full of unattended bottles of liquor, coolers, and beer. Right in the center of the room, a huge bin sat half-filled with recyclables. Lana washed out her can of beer and dropped it into the bin. When Lana turned around to exit she noticed a raccoon wearing a jacket, leaning against the washing machine.

He stood at least two feet taller than Lana and sported a somewhat athletic build. If she had to guess, he worked outside, but she had no real way of confirming it. His fur was well brushed around his face, and it made him look younger than he probably was. He was holding a Green Oyster beer in one hand, and what appeared to be a hand-rolled cigarette in the other. As he twiddled the cigarette around in his fingers, little ground bits fell to the floor.

“You really drink that?” The raccoon asked.

“What?”

“You really drink that beer or did someone buy it for you?” The raccoon sipped from his beer.

“I-uhh, yeah. Sometimes I do…” Lana replied, taking one of the beers out of its sleeves and cracking it open. She took a large sip for emphasis but ended up choking on the foam.

“You alright?”

Lana choked and sputtered for a few seconds before she regained her composure. She smiled awkwardly.

“Yeah.”

Lana felt blood rush to her face and buried it in the drink. By the time she looked back up again, she had finished half the can.

“Not a fan of Polearm. It’s pretty rough stuff.” The raccoon said.

“You get used to it,” Lana replied, “It’s pretty much the only thing one of my friends drinks and it rubbed off on me.”

“Is your friend here?” The raccoon looked around the kitchen.

“No—”

“Let’s trade then. One of my drinkable beers for one of yours.” The raccoon smiled and lifted the green bottle.

“Uh, sure!” Lana fished out another one of the cans and handed it to the raccoon. The raccoon in turn handed her one of his beers. When Lana reached out her arm to accept it, she noticed that the smallest digit on his right hand was missing. She tried not to bring attention to it and accepted his offer. Lana gulped down the rest of her drink and then tossed it into the bin. He was kind of cute and she didn’t want to look lame by washing it out.

“So, what do you do?” Lana asked, opening the green bottle she was offered with a hard twist.

“I’m a gardener.”

“Do any cool gardening stuff?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Like what?”

“Usually I just water plants, shape, and trim hedges, but every so often I end up doing some odd jobs around the mansion. Keeps things exciting, to say the least.”

“Mansion?”

“Hey,” The raccoon turned to the back door and pointed. “I want to light up a smoke. Mind if we continue this outside?”

The raccoon unlatched the back door and swung it open, he walked through and Lana followed, shutting the door behind them. The yard was small and rectangular, primarily featuring two garden beds overrun with weeds and a plastic table with three chairs. Lana and the raccoon sat opposite of each other. She could hear the sounds of traffic and people talking, but it somehow seemed further away. She took a sip from the green bottle and noted that it did taste better than what she had been drinking previously.

“What’s your name?” Lana asked nervously.

The raccoon pulled out a lighter from his jacket and flicked it a few times before it caught. He put the cigarette into his mouth and then cupped the flame with his other hand as he brought it to his mouth. With a small puff of smoke, his relaxed demeanor returned.

“Darren.”

“My name’s Lana--It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah.”

“What do you like to do for fun?” Lana struggled to come up with meaningful questions. She took another sip from the beer and found it had gotten a lot warmer from her palming the bottle.

“This.”

Darren took a long drag from his cigarette and looked up into the starless night sky. Smoke billowed outwards from his mouth. He tapped the side of the cigarette against the table before replacing it in his mouth and staring at Lana.

“You?”

“Uhh, pretty much this too, haha.” Lana didn’t know if she wanted to admit to any of her other pastimes or hobbies. “...I guess I dance a little too.”

“You dance?”

“Yeah,” Lana admitted. She hated mentioning that she liked to dance because it often put her on the spot. Most people liked her displays, but it was always anxiety-inducing to perform under pressure.

“Want to show me?”

Lana lifted her bottle and drank from it until it was empty. By this point, she could feel everything buzzing and her cheeks felt warm. The feeling quelled some of her anxiety, but she couldn’t shake the feeling completely. She knew that if she wanted to impress him, this was probably her best shot. Lana took a deep breath and tried to imagine what she would do next before she spoke.

“Sure. Move your seat up.”

Darren lifted his chair and placed it in front of the table. He took another drag from his cigarette and watched intently as Lana stood in the center of the yard. She took a moment to do some stretches, not wanting to pull anything in her performance. She turned around and opened the door to the kitchen, letting the music from the living room bleed out into the back yard. She then waited a few seconds for the current song to stop and listened for what the next one would be.

The music ramped up, and Lana tapped her foot. She had recently been practicing hip-hop and was glad to finally have a chance to show off what she had learned. With a single large hop, she joined in with the rhythm of the music. Fortunately, Lana had a little experience practicing with this song, since it was a smash hip-hop hit a few months back. Lana stepped quickly, deftly moving her legs and pumping her arms in rhythm. The space in the yard was a little cramped, but with a few adjustments, she managed to make her movements fit within the area. Within moments, she felt the world fade away around her. Her favorite moments in the song were the uninterrupted segments with a lot of leg movement and twisting. It was like the more energy the dance required, the more energy it returned to her.

Lana did a short spin and looked through Darren. She smiled at him during a pause before returning to the next segment of the song. She continued to the best of her ability, filling in little moments she didn’t remember with other movements until it ended. A couple of people behind her clapped, and Lana felt her heart racing. She looked over to Darren, who nodded at her.

“Not bad. You take classes?” Darren asked.

Lana turned around and waved to the people behind her. It was the otter from in front of the house and one of the men from the living room she didn’t know.

“I used to. Don’t have too much time for it now because I work.”

“They must have something for people with jobs,” Darren insisted.

“It’s also really expensive,” Lana added.

“Hey, can one of you guys hand me a beer?’

“Which one?” The otter looked over the kitchen.

“The Green Oyster, it’s on the right side on the counter,” Darren shouted from the back of the yard.

“Gotcha.”

The otter retrieved another one of the green beers from the kitchen and handed it to Lana. She twisted the top and chugged half the bottle. She knew that it didn’t help with hydration, but she didn’t care. All the effort she just exerted made it feel somehow sweeter. She closed her eyes and continued to drink from the bottle until it was empty. When she opened her eyes once more, it was with a smile.

“Hey, Darren.” Lana looked over to where he was seated at the back of the yard.

“What?”

“I forgot to get something to eat before I came down here and I’m getting kind of hungry. Do you want to come with?”

“Sure.” Darren took a final drag from his cigarette before flicking it onto the grass and standing up. 

“I know a place a couple of blocks down unless you have something in mind.” 

“No, that’s fine.”

“Let’s go!” Lana pumped an arm into the air and twirled towards the door, nearly knocking over Will in the process. As she walked by, she tossed the empty bottle into the recycling and headed towards the front of the house. She waved to Keri, but she didn’t seem to take notice. 

Lana waited for Darren to arrive at the porch of the house, and it took no longer than a couple of minutes for him to gather his things. Once he was beside her, she resumed walking once more, hopping down the tall steps. Lana walked as close to Darren’s side as she could without bumping into him. Once she got onto the street, she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as she walked through the crisp spring night. 

“So, why’d you show up tonight? What got you out?” Lana asked, trying to provoke him into saying something more substantial.

“Same reasons you showed up.”

“But I didn’t even tell you what brought me here, did I?”

“You didn’t, but even if we had other answers we’d just say we came to relax and have fun.” 

Lana paused for a moment, then nodded.

“You been to this place before? The one we’re headed to?”

“Only once or twice.”

“Is it any good?”

Lana stuck her hands into her hoodie and fiddled with them.

“It’s not the best place in the city, but it’s nearby and I’m hungry.”

“You’re really selling it,” Darren let out a little chuckle.

“What, you want me to lie to you?” Lana asked.

“No, no. I like it better this way.”

“Turn right here,”

“Okay.”

“So, what do besides go to parties and drink beer?” Lana tried pulling back her earlier question.

“I like spending time with other people. Doesn’t really matter what. Bars, pool, you name it. Anything that keeps me out of the house is good.”

“You ever travel?”

“Yeah, it’s how I got here.”

“Go anywhere interesting?”

“I mostly just drove across the east coast, nothing too different than what you see here. There’s some nice coastal villages but I don’t think I’d ever be able to stay there for more than a couple days.”

“What got you to stay here?”

“Family,” Darren stated. He said it with such flatness it stunned Lana.

“What about them?”

“My brother got me a job here and now I’m paying off his ‘favor’.”

“Oh.”

“I’m pretty much stuck here until I’ve got that sorted out.”

“How long is that going to take?”

“I don’t know.”

“You must have a general idea, days or weeks?”

“I really don’t know.”

“Sorry,” Lana nodded. “The place is right here in front of us, by the way.”

“Tony’s Diner?”

“Yup.”

“After you,” the raccoon lifted his arm and pointed in front of him. Lana pushed open the door into the compact diner. Although the diner was clean, it was beginning to show its age. Broken tiles lined the entryway, and most of the seats were discolored or sported small tears. A few pairs of people dined in near-silence before it was broken by the appearance of a tall but cordial waiter.

“For two.” The raccoon said, holding up two digits. The waiter nodded and brought them to a booth in the corner. He laid down two menus and they sat down opposite of each other.

“I’ll be back in a sec to take your orders, okay?”

“That’s fine.” 

Without a moment’s notice, the lanky waiter ducked around the corner and disappeared back into the restaurant’s main interior. Lana opened the menu and looked around, but quickly put it back down, knowing what she wanted ahead of time. Now that they were both alone, it was now Lana’s chance to seal the deal on her evening. She thought hard about the right thing to say until--

“See anything you like?” Darren asked.

“Umm, is ‘you’ an answer?” Lana tried her best to give a warm looking expression.

Darren stifled laughter, pushing his face behind the menu for a moment before he returned it to its previous location. “I mean on the menu.”

“Yup, I know exactly what I want,” Lana tried to say confidently. In truth, she was nervous and a little embarrassed.

Lana looked at the table while she thought about how to bring up what she wanted. Remembering that actions spoke louder than words, she sunk back into her seat and reached over with her foot, pressing the pad of her foot against the side of his thigh. She clumsily felt around until she reached what she felt was the crotch of his pants. She sunk into her chair even further and began to rub against it with the tips of her toes.

Darren leaned over the table and looked down at Lana, “What are you doing?”

“You know what I’m doing,” Lana teased. She hoped he appreciated the gesture, or at least if he didn’t he would tell her.

Before she noticed, the waiter had returned with two glasses of water. He placed one onto the table next to her and she shot up in her chair, trying to appear especially as if she was not previously trying to press her foot against someone’s crotch.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yes, we’re ready to order. She’s a little drunk, don’t mind her.”

“I am not drunk,” Lana refuted.

“I’ll take the Tony Burger.”

“Anything to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

“And for you?” The giraffe turned towards Lana, who felt immensely embarrassed. Thankfully, she didn’t think he had noticed what she was doing and likely assumed she was slumped in her chair.

“Can I have a salad and fries?”

“Which kind of salad would you like?”

“Garden.”

“And your dressing?”

“Umm, is vinaigrette fine?”

“Balsamic or lemon?”

“Balsamic, please.”

“Sure thing. Anything else?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Perfect, I’ll be back when it’s ready. Call for me if you need anything.”

“Yup!”

The giraffe picked up the menus and started off. Lana sipped awkwardly from her glass of water as she waited for the waiter to turn the corner. Once she believed he was out of sight, she dove back into her chair and resumed stroking the crotch of his jeans. She had one hand on the counter and held the other on the booth, trying to give her the correct leverage.

“You know you’re supposed to ask before doing something like that, right?” The raccoon said, shifting in his seat.

“Mhm.” Lana had managed to get a good grip by this point, and she took an offensive posture. By this point, she could feel his erection pressing against his pants, and could grasp onto it well enough to work his shaft through the fabric.

Lana smiled deviously as she watched the raccoon squirm. He covered his mouth with his left hand, pressing his elbow into the table as he tried to keep himself composed. Judging by how he pressed against her toes, she could tell he was enjoying himself. Lana continued with her delicate movements until she felt a hand slapping away her feet, nearly knocking her out of the booth.

“Knock it off,” he said. She could tell from his voice he was clearly aroused.

“Why?”

Darren leaned in close to Lana and whispered “Do you really need it spelled out? We’re in public.”

Lana pouted emphatically.

“Plus you probably want something better than to watch me blow a load in my pants. Just hang on a bit and we can go somewhere else. Can you do that?”

“Yup.” Lana leaned over, kissed him on the cheek, and smiled. She had done it. She straightened up in her booth and basked in the glow of her achievement. Darren looked off to the side and crossed one of his legs over the other, looking around and listening.

“You think they’re almost done?”

“Sure are!” The giraffe spun around the corner holding two ceramic plates which he enthusiastically placed in front of them.

“Oh, sorry for interrupting. I was just on my way over when you asked. Let me know if you two need anything!” The giraffe waved as he lifted his serving tray and once again disappeared behind the corner.

Lana looked at Darren’s plate. On it sat a large, juicy burger with lettuce, sauteed onions, tomato, cheese, and an orange-tinted sauce under the bun. Beside it, a small offering of thick-cut fries sat. On her own, Lana saw fresh greens with a spritzing of vinaigrette and a huge pile of freshly cooked fries tossed in salt. Immediately, Lana dumped a portion of the fries onto the salad and began to chow down. She was a lot hungrier than she remembered being a short while ago.

Darren picked at a couple of the fries, putting one into his mouth. “Why did you order both a salad and fries? Don’t people usually order one or the other?”

“Uhm--” Lana finished chewing her food and swallowed. “Usually the places I go skimp on the salad so I get something else to round it out. Also, nice hot fries on a cold salad is awesome.”

“Uh-huh.”

Darren lifted his burger and took a huge bite out of it. She paid attention to the sharpness of his teeth and the way they tore through it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought it might be fun to watch him sink his teeth into something without the use of utensils. She munched at some of the greens and found it incredibly satisfying. By the time she had finished half of her salad, Darren had finished his burger. She could feel him watching her, but didn’t want to look up.

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s good,” Lana said, biting a cherry tomato in half. “How about you?”

“Not bad,” he replied. 

Lana forked a bunch of lettuce up and topped it with the other half of the tomato before taking a big bite. After a few minutes of watching, Darren asked another question.

“So, what makes a salad ‘good’ anyway?” 

“Umm, Same thing that makes anything good, I guess.”

“What’s that?”

“Freshness, quality, and preparation.” She said succinctly.

“Preparation? Don’t you just put it all on a plate or in a bowl?”

“You’d be surprised how people can mess it up,” Lana smirked.

Darren leaned over and grabbed a fry.

“Hey, you haven’t even touched yours!”

“I’m just helping out.” He smirked back.

“I think the biggest mistake is not mixing it up enough or putting the wrong things together. Dressing is nice sometimes, but other times you just get hit with a wave of it and it’s just too much.”

“Of course.”

“That or when the lettuce is too flat and it doesn’t get pierced by the fork properly. It just makes it annoying to eat. I don’t want to get annoyed at my food.” Lana stuffed another forkful of lettuce and fries into her mouth.

“Yup.”

“And when it’s too wet it can get kind of gross and slimy. You don’t want it to be absolutely soaked, but a little moisture is good.”

“Anything else, salad expert?”

“You don’t even eat salads, do you?”

“Nope.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“I thought it’d be fun.”

Lana shook her head and finished off the last of her fries. “Bill, please!”

Within a few short moments, the giraffe appeared once more from around the corner, carrying a receipt paper and calculator.

“So how will you be paying?” The giraffe looked towards Darren attentively.

Lana dug into her pocket and pulled out the rest of the bills in her wallet and gave them to the giraffe. “Here. Take a few bucks for yourself too.”

“Is that--”

“For both of us.” Lana asserted.

“For both of us?” Darren lifted an eyebrow. “I should really--”

“You don’t need to anything,” Lana waved her hand in Darren’s direction and shifted her focus to the giraffe. “Just give me whatever’s left over.”

“Of course.” The giraffe counted the bills and gave Lana a dollar and some change. She placed what little she received back into the tip jar.

“Thank you very much!” The giraffe beamed, “I hope you two have a wonderful night.”

Darren stood up and straightened his coat, flattening his fur with his hands. “Shall we?”

Lana stood up and hopped ahead of him, “Of course.”

Lana approached the door and Darren opened it. She walked through the open doorway and was met with the cloudy night sky. The second the door closed, Lana opened her mouth.

“So, where are we headed, your place?”

“I said I lived with my brother.”

“And?”

“What’s wrong with your place?”

“I--I don’t take people home. It’s not smart.”

“So that’s why you want me to do it.”

Lana shrugged. “I guess so. You probably don’t have to worry about weirdos stalking you. Plus, I live across town.”

Darren shook his head. “I got enough weirdos stalking me already. How about a hotel?”

“We’re like smack dab downtown. It’s gonna be like two hundred bucks or something stupid.”

Darren put his hand against his forehead. “So what do you propose? You want me to drive drunk to my house so we can fuck in front of my brother, or we just go at it in an alley like homeless people?”

Lana giggled at first, but it soon progressed to full-blown laughter. She leaned against Darren, tugging gently on his jacket as she laughed, nearly doubled over on the side of the street. “What’s wrong with that? I mean to me that sounds great!”

“Uh-huh.”

“How about we go back to the party?”

“Are you a screamer?”

Lana thought about it for a moment, “No?”

“Fine then. Let’s take a look.”

When Lana and Darren arrived back at the party, it was considerably more lively than when she had first shown up. Several people were smoking and chatting loudly out front, and the living room had both music and a movie playing at full blast. The living room was full such that it was practically impossible to traverse and beer cans littered the entryway. “There’s no way I’m getting my beer back.”

“Nope.”

Darren tapped Lana on the shoulder, and they both ascended the staircase in the entryway. In turn, Darren tried each of the doors. Only half of them were locked. Taking a quick glance at both rooms, he picked one and pulled Lana inside, locking the door behind them.

The room was somewhat small, but cozy nonetheless. The sounds of the party had faded away and now it was just the two of them. Lana threw herself onto the bed and took a deep breath. Darren stood around in the corner of the room, watching her. After a few moments of relaxing on the sheets, Lana sat up. She leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed him by the crotch, pulling him towards her.

“Come on. Don’t you want to get started, or are you like a psycho killer that’s going to stab me or something?” she said, half-joking. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it struck her as an incredibly dumb thing to say, but she pushed the thought away.

Darren slid off his jacket and put it onto the back of a chair. Within moments, Lana was standing beside him, lifting his shirt. She pressed her hands softly against him and slid both of them upwards. She pushed her arms up as far as they would go, but they didn’t reach over his head.

“Umm, I can’t get the rest of that. Can you…” Darren took the shirt around his neck and tossed it on top of the jacket. Immediately, Lana latched onto him. She pressed her face against the lower half of his chest and rubbed her hands over him. Her right hand pressed against his jeans, while the left half felt over his body. She continued her efforts to entice him until she noticed a small patch on his side on which no fur had grown.

“What happened here?”

“I got shot once trimming some hedges.” Darren looked over his side and watched as Lana inspected the scar.

“How does that even happen?”

“I guess someone didn’t like my work and wanted to leave some feedback.”

“No, really! What happened?”

“I’m not kidding.”

“You’re telling me th--Aah!” Lana jumped up into the air as she felt one of his hands slide into her pants. A soft shiver ran up her spine as she tried to finish her sentence but ultimately gave up. Lana pressed her body hard against the raccoon’s, lifting up one of her legs. Suddenly, she felt herself being hoisted into the air until she was face to face with him.

Lana looked to the side as she felt his hands exploring her ample thighs. He had managed to hold her up with a single arm, something she hadn’t expected him to be capable of. She wiggled a little, getting comfortable as his hands approached the inner thigh area.

Lana awkwardly tried to stroke him from her position, but it was hard to get a decent grip. Instead, she focused on pressing her legs around him. Before long, his fingers brushed against her slit and she let out a gasp. Taking note of her reaction, the raccoon began rubbing her through her panties. She turned her head to the side and pressed it to his chest, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensation.

“You’re gonna give me a rug burn if you keep that up.” Lana teased.

Darren didn’t respond, wordlessly diving into her increasingly wet panties and rubbing her directly instead. Lana’s foot kicked reflexively and she whimpered softly as she enjoyed the attention. She reached into her pants and pressed her hand onto his, guiding him up towards her clit, which was begging to be toyed with. He wasted no time adjusting and rubbed it gently side to side. Lana groaned, squeezing her legs tightly around him. She grabbed onto his shoulders and rocked her hips against him.

“You know I can help you out too.”

“Go for it,” Darren said, lifting her high before dropping her onto the bed. Lana gasped with the sudden drop before sitting up and looking at him.

Lana grabbed his jeans and unbuttoned the top, unzipping them swiftly and revealing his navy blue boxers. They sported a galaxy pattern, which Lana spent a few seconds studying. Upon noticing her hesitation, she grabbed him through the fabric. Darren placed a hand onto his clothing on the back of the chair as Lana did her best to feel over her balls, trying not to hinder his rising erection. Carefully and softly, she played with his balls, which felt silky and soft from the other side of the fabric. She paid attention not to make any sudden movements.

With a soft tug, she pulled down the fabric and gazed upon his shaft. Lana looked up with a smirk she could not contain and stroked him gently. “Umm, can you take a few steps closer?” Darren moved closer and although she tried to hide it, her excitement was palpable. She gripped it softly and ran her hand up and down, using the other to rub herself in the process. Lana opened her mouth and leaned in, but Darren pulled back reflexively. “I saw what those things to do carrots.”

Lana looked away and her face flushed red hot. She wasn’t sure if it was the embarrassment or the alcohol, or perhaps a mixture of both. She leaned in and kissed the shaft, then licked along it carefully, drooling over it. “I’ll behave.” Lana leaned back once more and rubbed his shaft a little more vigorously, pumping the now lubricated shaft with more vigor than before. She felt Darren’s hand on her shoulder, guiding her onto her back.

“Let me strip.”

Lana hopped off the side of the bed and threw her top and bra off with one swift motion. She pulled down her pants and panties with one thumb, tripping as she stepped over it and landing flat on the floor. 

“Aah!”

“What happened?”

“I uhh…I Tripped on my pants.”

“How?” Darren laughed, walking over to get a better view of the rabbit.

Lana tried to think of an excuse or reason, but she couldn’t. She laid there for a few seconds, face down on the floor with her pants around her ankles. Without looking, she kicked off her pants and underwear and stood up. She hopped onto the bed, scooting over to the edge and facing Darren who sported an amused expression. He watched Lana lift her legs and press her feet to his thighs.

“Umm, you wanna fuck my thighs or something?”

“Sure,” He smirked.

Using one hand, Darren pulled Lana’s knees together and rubbed his shaft between her thighs. Lana felt the warmth pressing against her and paid close attention to his movements. She melted into the bed, taking her time to enjoy the sensations. For a while, this continued, with Darren’s hips moving more aggressively over time. He pushed her knees back apart and pressed his tip to her welcoming slit. “H-hey!”

“What?”

“You’ve got condoms or something, don’t you?”

“Oh, fuck me.” Darren buried his hands in his face.

“You really forgot after we had all this time?” 

“You didn’t remind me. Do you have any?”

“I don’t know how big your dick is!”

“You sure?” Darren tapped his cock against Lana’s clit and she shivered. Lana furrowed her brow and tried to come up with a quick solution. She pressed her hands to his cock and stroked him, gently squeezing as the idea came to her.

“Oh! grab my wallet. Check where the cash goes.”

Darren walked over to her pants on the floor and pulled out the wallet. His eyes lit up when he found the rectangular foil coated packet inside. Immediately, he tore it open. “Wait--This is just lube.”

“Yeah.”

“Is it spermicidal?”

“Nope.”

“How is this going to help?”

“Bring it over here.”

Darren, still rock hard, passed the packet over to Lana, who smeared it onto her fingers and began to massage her anus. She wiggled softly, her tail flicking as she worked it deeper into her. “Now you try.”

“What?”

“You’ve ever put it in a girl’s ass before?”

“No.”

“Well, you’re gonna,” Lana smirked as she lifted her legs up further, hugging them with her arms and wiggling her ass so it was in clear view. She placed the packet over her crotch and Darren lifted it off. With a little hesitation, he spread the lubricant onto two of his fingers and crouched down in front of the bed. Gently, Lana felt a soft prodding as she felt it spread her, followed by the sliding sensation of one of them entering her. He gently pushed the finger forward and back, and Lana started to rub her pussy softly in time with his motions.

“You can fit more.” Lana pushed herself closer to the edge of the bed and exhaled deeply.

Without much delay, a second finger joined the first and began digging at her insides. Lana moaned softly. Although the technique was crude, she loved it nonetheless. Once Darren had gotten a little more comfortable, he began twisting and exploring her insides. She pushed back against him, forcing his digits deeper and rocking her hips a little as she tried to fit more inside without falling off of the bed. Lana pressed her face harder into the bed and raised her ass higher than before, spreading herself a little to make it easier to fit more inside. Darren pushed them further until they hit the knuckle. Lana rubbed herself feverishly.

“Give me more.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to rip you in half,” For the first time, Darren had the slightest hint of concern on his face.

“Okay. How about you lie down? I’ll show you what I can do.”

Lana felt Darren’s fingers slide out of her with a “pop” and she stood up on the bed. She watched him lie on top of the sheets, and look up at her. Without wasting time, Lana straddled him and started stroking his cock vigorously, aligning his tip with the entrance to her soft asshole. Gently, she pressed down against his tip until it fit inside. Lana pushed down further, feeling herself filling up with his thick cock as she dropped her body down until her hips reached his.

Lana lifted her legs, pulling herself up along the shaft gently. Once she had reached the tip, she descended again, forcing herself down again. She felt Darren twitching roughly against her insides, making her smile. Taking a moment to fill her lungs, Lana began to rise and drop a little faster, squatting onto his dick with fervor. Each thrust filling her guts with hot, hard cock. Within a short while, she had reached a comfortable rhythm and pressed her hands to his stomach.

Lana continued to stroke Darren with her body, rising and falling with a continuously increasing pace. Lana tried her best to keep her movements consistent, taking great pleasure in forcing as much of the shaft inside of her with each thrust as possible. She shuddered softly at the incredible feeling of fullness inside of her, watching carefully as her stomach subtly bulged at the greatest depth of each movement.

Lana began to lean backward, grinding the girth against the back of her vaginal walls. The feeling was incredible, causing Lana to move her body more roughly, but slowly, than before. Wasting no time, she began rubbing her clit in motion with her movements, going as hard as she could manage. Before long, Lana’s legs began to tire of her rough pace and awkward position, and she lowered herself to his base, shifting back and forth as deep as she could manage, enjoying the pleasure spreading across his face. 

Lana rose slightly, getting onto a more comfortable position. She carefully turned around, keeping herself connected, and stood on her knees. From there, she pushed downward, facing the wall. From there, she pistoned her hips, rocking back and forth in a rough grinding motion. Feeling herself getting close, she violently rubbed her clit until her hips buckled in orgasm. As she squirmed, she couldn’t help but want more. Lana stifled a moan and gave her button a bit of a break, shifting her focus entirely to the erect shaft inside of her.

Although her knees felt weak from orgasm, she mustered up as much strength as she could to bounce on Darren’s rod. Pressing her hands to the bed, she forcefully pounded her hips against his. Rhythm no longer mattered to her as she speared herself over and over, forcing as much cock inside of her in as little time as she could manage. She felt his shaft throbbing inside of her, pressing hard against her walls, goading her into thrusting even harder.

“I-I’m--”

“Cum in me!”

Lana forced her body along his shaft with as much power as she could manage. Within seconds, she felt thick seed pouring into her guts. In one swift motion, she forced herself to the base of the shaft, mashing her clit feverishly. With each twitch inside of her, more hot cream poured into her, giving her another orgasm. She felt her insides tighten against him, milking him dry. Lana lifted her hand off of her pussy and kept still until she felt the twitching subside.

Lana slowly lifted herself off of Darren’s shaft and grabbed her ass, spreading her left cheek and flicking her tail as she showed off her abused pink butthole. A little cum dribbled out as she spread herself more roughly, giving him a full view of her ass. She released her hand and stepped off of the bed, nearly falling over from her weak knees. Taking a moment, she wiped the cum off her ass with her panties, tossing them back onto the floor as she laid on the bed. 

“So…” Lana started, but her voice trailed off.

“Yeah?”

“Did you like my ass?”

“Yeah.”

Lana could hear the bass of the music downstairs, but couldn’t distinguish any further details other than the fact that it was loud. She felt her body become heavy as the exertion she had put onto it hit all at once. Exhausted, she laid back in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“You got a plan to get home?” Lana felt the bed shifting as Darren got up and straightened his fur.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to go downstairs. Wait a bit before coming down so it doesn’t look too suspicious.”

“Got it,” Lana said, still staring into the ceiling.

“I had fun.”

“Me too.”

“See you around.”

Lana heard the door shut and laid in silence for a few minutes before gathering her belongings. She stuffed her cum-stained panties into her pocket and quickly checked her wallet. Unfolding it, she stared blankly at the empty bill pockets for over a minute.

“I spent it all on the dinner,” she said to nobody in particular. 

Immediately, Lana threw on her clothes and darted downstairs, hoping to catch Darren before he left. If she didn’t, it’d be a long walk home.


End file.
